Resistive ballasting for fluorescent lamps is known; however, its use is generally avoided because of the low efficiency of the system since the ballast power is radiated as heat. The use of an incandescent lamp for ballast purposes is also known as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,344,122 and 3,878,416. In the latter instances, the incandescent light and fluorescent light do not have the same or approximate geometric center for the source of the light.